


LAPSE

by AVANTBERGARA



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Dark Humor, Fake Episode, Fake Evidence, Ficitional Case, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, M/M, Made Up Theories and Crimes, Mentions of Cults, Multi, Murder, Other, Pay Attention !!!!, Polyamory, Psychological Horror, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shyan x Reader, Shyan/Reader - Freeform, Slow Burn, Suspense, Swearing, every detail matters, shayan, wording is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVANTBERGARA/pseuds/AVANTBERGARA
Summary: the countdown begins. can you beat the clock ? or will time run out , forcing you to face the only thing you've ever wanted ?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy !!

**_DISCLAIMER : All IRL persons involved in this fic are represented as the exaggerated_ ** **_characters_ ** **_they portray in media ; not their actual selves —!_ **

 

 

“ This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we’re going to be covering the California Vice case. Quite an interesting one if you ask me,” Ryan spoke, giving a slow nod as his hands set down the stack of papers that were riddled with research and notes that he had been holding.  His gaze moved between his two co-hosts, and best friends, as he did almost every True Crime episode.

“And this one’s right in the heart of our home !” Shane exclaimed, eyes widened and brows raised as he leaned forward in his chair, torso swiveling as he tilted his head forward, gaze peering into the far right camera, shooting a wink to it ; edges of his lips up curled into a slight goofy smile.

“More like an oddly sharp and pointed enclosed radius around us.” Y/N commented, a short laugh of their own bubbling into the room, brows and nose scrunching in a playful dumbfounded look as they raised their coffee, taking a sip ; downing the chiming sound along with the liquid.

“Well let’s take a bird’s eye view into it then, shall we ?” Shane turned to the final member of the trio, who sat on the other side of Ryan and the far right side to the viewer's eye , the arm that had been leaning against the table outstretched towards them. A lopsided grin sat upon Madej’s features, a humorous brightness radiating off his physique.

The other was about to make a comment when Ryan coughed, clearing his throat as his gaze passed between the two. “Let’s get into it, you two.” He shook his head, gaze pulling itself to the  central camera, the edges of his tiers tugging into a soft smile, a low sigh slithering past those marginally parted lips .

God those two would be the death of him.

“As I was saying, this case is an interesting one. And as our long legged friend here said, it takes place in none other than California.” Ryan’s voice took back on that announcer like demeanor, tone dropping an octave, words coming out clearer and more pronounced .

“It’s also in the name, but continue.” Y/N commented, setting their coffee cup back down and giving a teasing grin to the speaker, that twinkle of amusement glinting through their hues .

Ryan gave a slow turn towards them, that smile that had been twitching at his own lips finally cracked, tiers spreading as it fully broke into a full smile.

“Are you two going to give me the chance to even _talk_ about the case ?” His words gave away the amused demeanor of the male, no hint of anger or impatience whatsoever woven into them . Everything was merely out of jest , the trio throwing quips back and forth.

Part of the Unsolved trio’s charm was precisely this, and something the fans loved most about their interactions.

There were many comments on their videos and such that the episodes felt as if they were in the viewers’ living room, hanging out and just talking, especially when it came to True Crime and Post Mortem’s.

For many, it was such a comfort. And for that, the show meant just a little bit more to the group.

Y/N turned to Ryan, the two exchanging a mirror reflective wide berthed grin for a tantalizing moment. Shane turned, gaze observing the pair before Y/N outstretched their arms , fingers cupping a circular barrier across the wooden table , their gaze never leaving the middle man .

“By all means, take the floor Ry.” Sarcasm dripped from their words, that sly grin of theirs ever contagious as a laugh backed their speech, causing Ryan to laugh as well, head moving side to side in a singular pace. With all the head shaking he did during these episodes, it was a miracle no one had conspired he was a bobble head.

“As I was _saying_ ,” he shot a look towards the third host, a mock angry look about his countenance ; one to which they raised their hands in defense, widened hues looking away, “The California Vice case is an interesting debate. I’ve done extensive research on this one, and I gotta say , I’m very pleased with the case I’m about to present . Six different murders, six different locations, all in the southwest part of California.”

Ryan turned his gaze back to the central camera a moment as he spoke, only dropping it back down to his notes once he was done speaking.

“Spooky.” Shane commented with a slight snort, both brows raising as he made eye contact with the audience once more.

“ Actually , it kind of is , the deeper you get into it .” Ryan commented , fingers grasping the research papers as he glanced to Shane .

“ Spooky ?” Y/N slightly scoffed , head reeling back a bit as they turned to their two co - hosts . “ Sounds slightly Satanic if you ask me .” Their words slightly dipped near the end , lips pursing as brows raised .

Ryan’s lips curled into a slight smirk , bright lit gaze upon his friend. “ Let me get there . _Then_ we can talk satanic stuff .”

On the other side of Ryan , Shane let out a soft sigh , now shaking his head as he leaned to the side , getting a good angle to peer at the other two . “ I’m surprised you didn’t mention aliens too .”

Ryan laughed , a wheezing sound exhaling through his nostrils , the smirk transitioning back into that wide berthed grin it had been before . “ I never _didn’t_ say it wasn’t aliens —“

“ Ryan I swear to god if you mentions aliens during this I’m leaving .”

“ If we keep distracting him we’ll never find out.” Y/N huffs, shaking their head as they turn as well, looking between Ryan and Shane.

“Hey you’re not helping in that case.” Ryan’s gaze flickered to them, a laugh vibrating at his tiers, brows furrowed in question. “ You’re just as bad.”

They merely shrugged in response, a smug smirk flickering across their features, a mischievous light dancing across their visage, enhancing the shadows of the natural curves sculpted by it. “What can I say ? I’m a _team player_ .”

Shane and Ryan turned to them in that moment, both of their gazes equally upon them before they tore and dragged themselves to the camera. Both of them were stone faced, while Y/N was fully smirking now, a short laugh silently bobbing their shoulders up and down.

They gave a cough, their visage destroying any evidence of their previous expression. “As you were saying, Ry ? I’m _really_ intrigued about this case.” Their words were a drawl, an elbow perching upon the table, chin being cupped in the palm of their hand. Velveteen lashes fluttered rapidly, brushing along the apex of their cheeks in a dolling way.

Ryan turned towards them, mouth slightly agape. Brows were marginally raised and eyes wide in response, as if he couldn’t believe what was coming from the other.

Yet — he really could.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the camera, a flicker of something overpassing his features.

It disappeared as quickly as it had come ; most likely to be taken out during editing as well if there was even a remote chance of it being seen.

In the public eye, everything was noticed and scrutinized, analyzed and overanalyzed .

The central host cleared his throat once more, regaining his composure, the host to his left leaning back, elbow pushing off from the table as they leaned back in their seat. An amused shadow darkened their features as they raised their coffee once more , taking a ginger sip as Ryan began speaking again.

“ The incidents started in the Summer of 2013 when the body of a CEO was found dead inside his penthouse . What’s interesting right off the bat , and also kind of gross, is that his body was entirely stripped of his organs, and was refilled entirely of money.”

A scoff sounded from Shane , brows raising . “Talk about money bags.”

“Precisely. It was later discovered that the CEO was stripping his employees paychecks every couple of months for ‘ firm upgrading ‘ when in fact he just wanted more to himself.” Ryan gave an affirmative nod to Shane’s comment, eyes moving from the papers.

He knew this one.

“What a greedy bastard.” It was Y/N’s turn to comment, a sharp exhale blowing out through their nostrils, hues blinking in succession for a few quick moments. Anger was evident in the way their countenance contorted , momentary disgust across it .

“Right ? That’s exactly what I said as I was researching for this.” Ryan’s voice covered up any of the initial anger he had had for the incident , his voice instead giving away how excited he was. If such wasn’t obvious from the light skip in the crescendo of his speech, the ending syllable raising marginally more than the rest of his words.

“And that’s not even the good part of it all.” Ryan broke out into a smile, that familiar twinkle in his eyes ; something he got whenever he was really passionate about a case. Which was almost every episode — but it was cute.

“They couldn't find who did it. Even though _all_ the employees had possible motives, they all had separate alibis, and there were no matching prints at the scene. Or **_any_ ** prints, to be frank. _But_ there was what appeared to be a slight signature left. Right where the skin was above the man’s heart was a singular angular line, so precise, it wasn’t an accident.”

“So what? Maybe he got interrupted setting up tic tac toe. Like ‘oh shit ! Almost forgot to stuff him!’ “

Ryan let out a questioning wheeze to Shane’s sudden comment, lips parting to add something, when he was cut off.

“ What ? Does that mean we have an ADHD killer on our hands ? Think after he left he was like ‘ dammit I never got to finish my game of Tic Tac Toe !’”

“You two are crazy.” Ryan shook his head, words almost drowned out by his nearly inaudible breathless laughing, his torso leaning forward , a hand running down his face.

“They make a good point. If I was the killer, I would’ve been pissed ! Marked up Money Bags, and for what ? Nothing !”

The comments that were going back between the two on either side of him had Ryan losing it, sharp elbows perching atop the table’s surface as he laid his face in the bed of his palms, lips muttering as he repeated the nickname Shane had given to Victim 1.

“Note to self : never let you two near a dead body —”

“Sounds like someone’s accusing of us of murder .” Y/N pursed their lips on the other side of Ryan, a hand falling to his shoulder, giving it a light pat. “Don’t worry — if Shane and I ever _do_ go on a murderous rampage, we’ll make sure to leave you until last .”

“Y/N!” Ryan huffed, mouth left open as he turned, a muscled arm lifting form the table as he swatted at the hand on his shoulder, a mock hurt look dancing across his visage.

“ Don’t listen to them —,” Shane broke in, scoffing, “We wouldn’t tell you, but rather send you pieces of things that hint at it.” He gave a nonchalant shrug, as if he had figured it all out.

Ryan was still speechless, head now swiveling to Shane, that same wide eyed look of surprise on his face.

“Like Van Gogh ?” Y/N held a hand to their chest, an infatuated sigh sliding slowly from their parted tiers.  “Poetic —“

“ _Anyway-!_ Can we _not_ discuss what would happen if my two best friends became murderers?” Ryan finally broke his silence, shaking his head, as if trying to rid his memory of what the last handful of minutes had contained.

The two on either side of him gave a collective snort, heads shaking as they side eyed him.

Ryan wasn’t going to lie ; under their gazes — a shiver slowly crawled it’s way down his spine alike fingernails in a passionate scrape.

Moving his hands, he distracted himself with lifting the papers once more, sifting through what he had already spoken about.

“So the victim was marked. At first the police thought it was how he killed the victim ; except the wound was so clean and almost irrelevant to the rest of the crime , it only could’ve been done _after_ he was already dead.

Which brings us to our second victim. In Anaheim, almost exactly one year later, down to the minute ; it was off by a handful of hours. Guy from a rich family found dead laying face down in his swimming pool. Ironically, and here’s the kicker, he was wearing pool floaties. _But_ , when the parents were questioned about the vic, they said their son was like a leech to them, _drowning_ in his family fortune.”

“Reaping all the benefits and doing nothing?” Shane pushed, lips slightly down turning into a frown.

“So , what? Our guy is going after the naughty Monopoly men?” Y/N butted in, coffee cup cradled in their hands, a thoughtful look on their features.

Ryan gave a short laugh at the other’s comment, tiers quivering with the slight vibration. “That’s what the police thought. We have two victims, both accused of abusing their power in the aspect of money — except when you get to the third victim.”

Ryan looked between his two co - hosts with a suspenseful look of darkened widened hues and brows raised in anticipation , both returning his gaze with a silent look ; encouraging him to continue.

“Victim number three, found in 2015, in Riverside California. This time it was _two_ bodies, a man and his alleged girlfriend. They were found , quite gruesomely might I add, at the man’s apartment , their hearts ripped out from their chest , and their intestines wrapped around their rib cages and tying them together .”

The other two made an equally disgusted face , gazes flickering to one another across the bridge Ryan made . Ryan noticed as he looked up ; a slight smile at his lips .

“ What ? Cat got your tongues now ?” His tone was teasing , the light aired notes to it causing Y/N to roll their eyes , hues falling upon the central camera as they shook their head .

“ As I was saying ,”  Ryan continued , “ the two were found tied together at his apartment , again almost one year to the minute after the previous ones .”

“ But , how are they connected ? Sure the other two had money involved , but this — this sounds like a fucked up case of ‘If I can’t have you , no one can’ .”

“ Exactly what the police thought . Except , they _also_ had angular lines embedded to their skin , marginal degrees away mirrored on them . The only difference between these two and the other two cases , was that the lines were all at different angles .” Ryan hummed as he relayed the information , fingers softly drumming against the table .

“ It gets even more puzzling when we inspect victim sets four , five and six . Pasadena , 2016 , a family of four was found dead in their home . The estimated time of death was June 20th , a day shy of the exact date of all the other cases . And what gets even _more_ interesting , is that they too , all _four_ of them , had the angular marks . Except unlike the others , the children’s marks were moving in the opposite direction , which was a stark difference to the previous ones .”

“ Staged family murder gone wrong .” Shane blinked a moment , hands resting against the desk as he leaned forward , gaze looking towards Ryan and Y/N .

“ That’s what the police thought at first too . Wife had been cheating , the husband lost his cool , and completely loses it , ending his rampage with himself to save his name .” Ryan nodded to Shane’s comment , hands gesturing as he spoke .

“ A prideful man . Sounds like some Shining shit ; but besides the marks and dates , how does that connect them to any of the other cases ?” Y/N hummed in thought as they spoke , trying to work out the case in their head , truly intrigued by what Ryan was saying .

After all — it _was_ a string of unsolved murder cases , all somehow connecting .

But what was the red thread tying them all together ?

Ryan raised a hand , pointing it in their direction . “ I’ll be getting to that in just a few minutes when we get into the theories .”

His words were accompanied by a bright smile , one that a child would show in anticipation for a new toy — cases truly brought joy to Ryan .

Not to mention he added a slight almost dual eyed wink to his words at them , unbeknownst to the cameras pointing in their direction .

“ That brings us to the Summers 2017 and most recently 2018 . Glendale and Torrance . Both June 21st , same as the first three cases . The case in Glendale at first was written off as a domestic abuse case ; a violent boyfriend being filed under misdemeanor charges . Until he was found dead inside his car , and get this , each of his fingers cut off , and placed into his mouth .”

“ Sounds like a finger platter gone wrong !” Shane lightly hit the table with his hand as he told the joke , an amused shake of his head panning his gaze to the camera .

The joke caused the other two to let out muffled laughs , Y/N merely shaking their head and staying silent . Ryan placed his hands palm first upon the table , gaze landing upon his long legged friend .

“ I cannot believe you just said that .” Ryan’s words were dumbfounded, though the ghost of a smile across his tiers gave away how genuinely humored he was by it .

Shane laughed , his gaze moving to lock onto the others . “ Yes you can . Now go on , tell us more about our party appetizer .”

Ryan already has his mouth partly opened to speak before Shane’s final words , the gesture immediately faltering as he let out another light wheeze , shaking his head . He took a few moments to fully collect himself before he continued .

“ The case in Torrance is almost what wraps this case up with a nice little bow — making it all come full circle . A wealthy man was found in his Southern California home , looking as if he had choked. But further analysis from the coroners office reveals that that was indeed _not_ the case , and that the objects found inside his esophagus and mouth were placed there _afterwards ._ But get this , what was found in his mouth — was edible gold leaves .”

“ Oooo , now our killer is getting _trendy_ .” Y/N leaned back in their seat , an arm moving from their chest to perch along the back of their chair , the other befalling the table .

“ O r — just showing that money is a powerful and easy motive to cover your tracks with .” Ryan countered , head tilting towards them as he raised his brows .

“ But money isn’t a motive for the rest of them . So do tell us Ry — tell us how our California Vices are connected .”

Shane gave a low whistle , head turning to them . “ Damn that was a smooth transition .”

Y/N bowed forward a bit , a proud grin across their face . “ Thank you , thank you , I’ll be here all week .” It was their turn to tilt their head towards the camera, shooting a crisp and clear wink to the lens.

Ryan and Shane, having both seen it, cleared their throats and shifted in their seats ; Ryan moving as he flipped through the pages in front of him, an extra clearing of his throat ringing through the air.

“Well — let’s get into the theories.” He announced, making eye contact with Y/N as they sat back comfortably into their seat, elbows resting on the table, chin perching in the cradled heart of intertwined fingers, a soft gaze falling upon Ryan.

“Our first theory is pretty mundane, and something the police have been hell bent on proving. They suspect it to be a singular murderer and a series of copycats.”

“So like a mentor and apprentice type internship, but for murder ?” Shane seemed unfazed by the theory, one that was almost a commonality for the case. Not to mention , these people didn’t die of natural causes.

Ryan almost choked on the inhale he was taking, a slight cough straggling out before he spoke. “More or less, if you look at it like that .”

A hum came from Ryan’s left, dragging the boy’s attention to its source. “That would explain the marks ; each just marginally different. Similar in idea and traits, but different in execution.”

“Exactly, which is how the police managed to string together the cases in the first place. Originally, they had all been separate cases, given there were no real common threads besides the dates seeming to be close , if not on the same day, but it was such an minute detail, it was almost entirely overlooked ; until the cases were all brought in to L.A., where the files all now reside. Even despite being a recent case, the police are almost entirely at a dead end, leads just not coming up.

Which — has only led to the online community to start coming up with wild and abundant theories. Which brings me to our second theory : a cult.”

“A cult ?” Shane wheezed his answer, hands waving haphazardly in front of him as he tried to regain his breathing, short huffs of almost inaudible laughter falling from his tiers. “You’re really trying to tell me a _cult_ wants to get involved in people’s relationships and stuff monopoly men full of money ?”

“People think that since the cases are so odd, it’s a possibility. You see, this is where the case gets interesting. Online spectators of this case have hypothesized and gathered that the dates for all the murders ? It’s on the summer solstice of each of the corresponding years , right down to the minute in which the coroner deemed the time of death.”

“So what ? A cult of people who want for people’s final day to be the longest of the year ?”

“That’s the only thing that doesn’t quite add up. It’s obvious that each set of victims were involved in something not quite high on the morality scale, but so are a lot of alive and well people .” Ryan set the papers down once more, giving a soft shrug.

“What about a religious cult ? Wouldn’t they want something to do with that ?” Y/N fired back, brows coming together as they pondered the information being presented to them.

“But why wait until the longest day of the year? And if anything, cults want to stay out of the public eye for fear of being caught disbanded, especially if they’re out on a yearly killing spree . There’s no way they’d leave something so crucial like those lines, and especially in such a small radius in California. But — those questions bring us to our third and final theory. And when I say you won’t believe me on this, you’re not going to.”

“Ryan, I said this earlier, and I’m going to say it again. If it’s aliens, I’m outtie .” Shane gave an exaggerated sigh, shifting his positioning as if he were about to stand up.

“Sit back down. Unfortunately this week isn’t about aliens, but I’ll do you one better : The Deep Web.”

The second those words left Ryan’s mouth, his eyes looked up, connecting with the lens of the central camera, his two co-hosts freezing, gazes locked on the undisturbed Ryan.

It was like a viper of cold air hissed through the room at that moment, a shiver trembling through the trio as Y/N shook their head, trying to brush it off. They supposed in that moment it was merely because what Ryan had brought up — was so out of left field.

Or something anyone really talked about.

The two on either side of Ryan almost wished what he brought up was aliens .

“People online speculate the Deep Web may have something to do with it. For those unfamiliar with the term, the Deep Web is the rest of the internet we in the general public do not have easy access to. It’s estimated that the web in which we know it is only 2% of the entirety of it. The rest, well, lies in the Deep Web. There are plenty of forums online that are dedicated to research of the Deep Web, theories on what it might contain, and even a few games that touch on the subject. One commonality amongst everyone : is that it’s not a safe place.”

The air only grew colder as Ryan continued to speak, his gaze never quite leaving the camera, fingers still against the pile of papers ; Shane and Y/N were silent as they sat there , gazes still looking at Ryan.  Breaths were hitched and bodies on the edges of seats as they could only imagine what he’d say next .

“Some have speculated that based upon the evidence collected from the cases, that someone is trying to weed out those who have wronged others, wearing their sins upon their sleeve in their untimely deaths, and some have even further theorized that whoever is doing this — is paying an expert to take care of the jobs. Whether the Deep Web is involved in the California Vice case or not, will remain - **_Unsolved_ ** .”

 


	2. Chapter One - We're Live Baby !

The case stuck with me long after filming ended. Something about it — just felt off; but it was something I couldn’t quit place. It was this odd eerie feeling bogging me down , like grime lingering long after it’s been washed off. Something just — felt weird. And since I couldn’t place it, couldn’t wash it from my mind, I tried the second best thing.

Thankfully — the feeling died down as the day progressed, and as more work was added to my plate. Though whether such was a better turnout was debatable,  but I was truly thankful to get the case off my mind. It was one of the first cases, especially during True Crime season, to really affect me like that ; it was usually the supernatural cases where I’d be cowering behind Shane.

As the summer came in full force the boys and I were busying booking and planning trips to start filming some of the Supernatural episodes ; and making sure Ryan wasn’t going to have a heart attack on these trips.

To be fair I was almost as bad ,  _ but  _ at least I held my ground.  **Sometimes** .

The case entirely fell from my mind in the following days after filming, the days moving as they normally did, just working with Ryan and Shane on the Post Mortem in between them editing the actual episode . Except this time — it was going to be different.

The Wednesday when we’d usually post the Post Mortem episode came in a snap, falling in front of us faster than it seemed like it normally did. Maybe it was because of my frantic working, my brain just disconnecting and scurrying around to get everything done.

It was, after all, a week and a handful of days before the annual summer party for the branch ; and this year it was being held at my house. And with the party a few days before the boys and I left for our supernatural endeavors — needless to say I was stressed .

Trying to brush it off, I stood in front of the monitors, making sure everything was in place, and that the crew had more than enough things for whatever they wanted to add ; things ranging from sound boards, music playlists for background noise, and even an entire monitor dedicated to showcasing the comments as they came in.

“How’s it coming ?” A familiar voice behind me made me jump a bit, my torso suddenly turning with a jerking movement, my heart practically in my throat.

Thankfully, it was just Ryan,  _ but _ I had been so focused —

“Woah, it’s just me. You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” He had his hands out in front of him in a cautiously defensive motion, the veins in his hands standing out, marginally bulging from the suddenly tension. His arms froze as well, firm muscles contracting underneath the short sleeves of his shirt .

His comment instantly disperses the strain, a sigh slithering past my lips ; a hand befalling my chest as I look at him.

“Sorry, I had just been so in the zone I didn’t hear you enter. As for the set up, I’m good to go when you and Shane are.” I flashed a smile at the other trying to shake the adrenaline from my system , one that was met with a smile of Ryan’s.

“Okay cool, I’ll go grab him and we can start!” He nodded, a hand that had been out in front of him moving to perch atop my shoulder, that smile of his widening further, reaching the tips of his ears and brightening his eyes.

I inclined my head back at him, trying not to let the hand on my shoulder capture my attention too much, or even the soft look that was directed at me from him . It wasn’t like the boys and I  _ weren’t  _  affectionate and comfortable around one another — it was always just, unexpected. Yet not unwelcome.

After my nod Ryan turned on his heels after giving my shoulder one last pat , exiting the room once more in search of our long legged co - host.

Watching and waiting until Ryan had fully left the room, I turned back to finish tweaking the set up, making sure everything was easily accessible, and the three cameras around the room were focused on Shane, Ryan and I, rather than giving away any of the behind the scenes magic.

He lingered on my mind for a few moments, the way being around him and Shane was just so  _ comfortable  _ ; such an atmosphere I hadn’t had in a long time, and surely never involving work. The way we all just kind of clicked , our juxtaposing yet complementary personalities all blended so well — it was nice . Three peas in a pod . Yet there was something —

No . Now was not the time to think about  **_that_ ** _. _

It was only a few minutes before Ryan came back, Shane in tow behind him. I heard them approach this time by the siren chiming of their dual laughter, Ryan slightly wheezing as his laugh died.

“What’s got you two in near tears ?” I turned to them, hands moving to cross over my chest, hands resting on the opposite forearm. Brows were raised, a slight amused smile against my tiers. Their laughter was so infectious I almost was laughing myself. Not to mention thankful for the final break in my overbearing thoughts .

Shane gave a slight snort as his laugh cut off, his head shaking a bit. “Ryan and I just posted something to Twitter hinting at the Post Mortem, and he made a really dumb joke . Almost unforgivable , but —“

“ _ Listen  _ \- it was funny.” Ryan barely could get the words out between his laugh, a hand moving to wipe away a few tears. 

“Whatever you say Ryan.” Shane shook his head again , hands waving in the air as he moved past the other male, moving to take his seat at the table ; as if he was trying to get away from the infectious air.

Ryan paused in his steps, mouth parting as if he was about to say something, when I cut him off.

“Well why don’t you two try to gain your composure ? We’re gonna be starting in a few.” I gave a short snicker myself, shaking my head as I looked between the pair.

“Y/N’s right, we should be  _ professional _ .” Shane nodded, his arms moving to wipe at his own eyes, giving a slight sniffle as he dropped his arms to the table, leaning his torso against them.

“As if any of us are  _ ever _ professional.” Ryan snorted, a look flickering between Shane and I ; one that consisted of pursed lips and furrowed brows, the bridge of his nose slightly scrunched.

“Speak for yourself Bergara.” I scoffed , a look of mock hurt passing over my features as I moved to accompany Shane at the table. In passing Ryan I raised a hand to his arm, the firm muscle there curved nicely by the tee he wore. I gave it a firm pat, a sarcastic look sculpting my features for a moment as I spoke.

Taking my seat at the table, there was a  Ryan missing gap between Shane and I , the man just standing off to the side with an open mouthed surprised look, his demeanor equaling that of a hurt puppy. His gaze lingered on me for a few extra heartbeats, as if I had said something.

Or  _ done  _ something , to snag his train of thought .

“You three ready ?” One of the camera crew came in, setting his coffee down on the desk where all the monitors were, gaze lifting and flickering between the trio of us .

“Yeah, we’re all good. Ryan, come over here and let’s talk some Murder .” 

“Uh , yeah .” Ryan blinked at Shane’s words, hues moving rapidly as he brought himself back to focus. Wordlessly, he brought himself to in between us , hands moving to place themselves palm first against the wood. He was still silent as he adjusted and made himself comfortable, his attention seemingly elsewhere.

“You okay Ry?” I turned to him, brows furrowing in sudden worry. Ryan seemed out of it all of a sudden, as if something was distracting him. Like he was here, but he wasn’t at the same time.

He nodded, turning to look at me. That signature smile of his flashed across his visage, a slight upturn of his sculpted arched brows accompanied by it. “Yeah of course. Sorry, something just, distracted me for a second. I’m all good.”

Ryan inclined his head again, as if asserting his words, smirk widening ever so slightly .”

What had distracted him that much , that he had fell utterly silent ?

Had it been — had it been when I touched his arm ?

Well — it was something I’d have to ask him about later.

“Alright we’re going to be rolling in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . “ Grayson from behind the camera waved his hand, indicating the cameras were rolling.

He turned his attention back to the monitors, making sure to pull up the correct tab so he could not only monitor the recording as it was being fed into the feed, but as the viewers would see it too.

Ryan cleared his throat, looking into the central camera, as he did every Post Mortem episode.

“Welcome back to another episode of Post Mortem. This week —,” he gave a dramatic pause, lips bursting into a radiant grin, hands moving out to wrap around Shane and I, pulling us in, “We’re live !”

Shane shot a grin to the camera as well, brows raising. “We’re bringing you information and answers in  _ real time _ ! Can you believe that ?” Shane turned, looking between Ryan and I as Ryan dropped his arms, shifting and positioning them back upon the table.

“And before we get into anything, we should thank Y/N for the stream you are all viewing currently. As the season finale of True Crime, they thought it would be a good idea to do things a bit,  _ differently _ .” Ryan sat back a bit, torso swiveling as he eyed me, that damn grin of his plastered across his tiers and being shot in my direction. Even his gaze felt  _ different  _ .

This week truly had me losing my mind , surely.

“Gotta give them the credit. Between the three of us they’re our only brain cells.” Shane added with a bit of a laugh backing his words , though he did sound half serious.

I snort at Shane’s comment , giving a slow drag of an eye roll . “ Please . I just thought it would be nice for a bit of a mix up , especially for the announcement we have at the end —!”

It was my turn to face the camera , beaming towards the lens . Gotta keep the viewers on their toes , no ?

“ That’s right . If you can handle all our shenanigans until the end — we have a special announcement .” Ryan added after me , giving a firm confirming nod .

“ Let’s get into the questions you good folks have for us , shall we ?” Shane slapped the table with his hand , looking at Ryan and I .

“ Yes —! And for this episode not only will we be checking our Instagram and Facebook pages as usual , we’re also going to be checking the live chat , and any questions under the hashtag ‘ CaliforniaEnvicingQuestions‘ .” Ryan explained , shifting a bit as he grabbed his phone , setting it on the table .

“ ‘Envicing ?” Shane choked out , looking to the other , as if he had just told Shane that aliens were in the office.

“ Yeah . It’s a play on words Shane . Like , enticing . But with Vice . Get it ? As in California Vice ?” Ryan scrambled for his explanation , hands gesturing to emphasize his point as he spoke .

Shane gave Ryan a frazzled look , countenance staying as it was as he peered into the cameras . He accompanied the confused look with a soft disappointing shake of his head .

“ Can you believe this guy ?” His right arm raised from its table perch , open fingers expanding as he gestured to Ryan .

“ Hey —! I thought it was a good idea . It was unique and something only  _ we’d  _ have .” The way Ryan responded was almost hurt , his shoulders giving a marginal slump as he gave a defensive pout .

“It’s unique, that’s for sure.” I turned to them, giving Ryan a gentle smile. While it wasn’t the  _ best _ hashtag, it was cute, and pertained to the case.

“See!! Y/N sides with me.” Ryan gave a huffed pout, cheeks slightly enlarged as he glared at Shane.

Shane raised his hands defensively. “Alright alright, you two win. Let’s get to the good people’s questions!”

Nodding, Ryan and I readied to grab questions. Shane was in charge of Instagram as usual, Ryan was poking through Facebook, and I had the dual tasks of looking through the Live chat if anything could be seen, and checking the hashtag.

It all seemed very organized. 

Whether it would stay that way, was another matter.

“Well let’s start with Gramtown !” Shane suggested, his fingers flicking across his phone screen as he raised it in his fingers.

“This question comes from @b00.garas , with two zeros. Oh how clever! They ask : when it came to the marks on the victims, did the police ever think to connect them ?”

We fall silent for a moment after Shane finishes reading the question, a look being exchanged between the three of us.

“From what I could find, it didn’t seem that the police tried to play connect the dots with the symbols. From what I could see when I found them, they were just singular, angular lines. If anything, they’d probably overlap one another.” Ryan answered, looking into the camera as he spoke.

“Though that’s actually really intriguing. I’ll have to check that out after this stream, and keep you guys updated.” Ryan added as he gave a nod .

“That was a good question, I never thought of that. When I heard about the lines I just assumed, like you said, that they’d overlap.” I added, looking to Ryan.

“Yeah, and given it’s in the same group of a singular case, one can only come to the conclusion that while they are not completely perfect in their replicated nature, that they were seemingly  _ meant _ to be perfect, if not close to it.”

Shane nodded, setting down his phone. An elbow was moved to land on the table, the raised hand opening its palm. “ A good question indeed! And when we sit down and try to see if they create anything, we’ll be sure to let ya know .”

Ryan and I gave a nod to Shane’s words, my gaze flickering back to the laptop screen in front of me, my eyes trying to keep up with the live chat.

A few comments are picked up on my quick sweeping gaze.

Some ranging from “I love you guys !!” To greetings of more and more people entering the stream, and even a few asking questions about the case. But one —

The comment stops me in my tracks , my eyes faltering as they try to make sure I read it correctly. The guys and I were used to comments like these but during something like this and on the spot —

Ryan leaned over my shoulder , a hand befalling the area to stable himself as he read the comment aloud himself .

 “ Are the three of you secretly together ?” He looked back at Shane and I , brows raised . The hand against my shoulder lifted , giving it a pat .

“ I mean —“ There was a fiendish mischievous smirk crawling along the edges of his tiers as he spoke , gaze flickering between Shane and I , a hint of something flickering behind those hues of his.

Shane gave an opened palmed loose shrug , a grin across his face as well .

I sighed , swatting Ryan’s hand off my shoulder , shaking my head .

“ No , and stop giving them ideas —! You two are unbelievable .”

“Oh you love us, don’t try to deny it.” Shane laughed, moving to lean forward against the table, digits moving to push his phone further up on the table so he wouldn’t accidentally lean on it.

“I never said I didn’t but not like -”

“See ? They even admit it.” Ryan gives a teasing shrug and sigh, that grin still cracked along his visage, his gaze moving to peer at the cameras.

“I’m not admitting to anything ! And if I were admitting to something,  _ which I’m not _ , that would mean you two are admitting to something too. How does that feel ?”

This made both Shane and Ryan stutter a bit , their teasing countenances freezing , their slates becoming clear .

After a few moments of their surprised silence , I laugh , the sound echoing throughout the room , and to them — like a siren call .

“  _ See  _  , three can play at your game .” I raised my shoulders in a nonchalant shrug , a sly grin tugging the right edges of my tiers , my gaze moving back to the chat .

I switched the tab back to Twitter , giving a low hum “ As we were looking —“

The hour almost sped by after that , the three of us doing our usual quips and laughs , poking fun at one another despite the question from earlier . If anything ,it seemed to have lightened the air more than anyone would’ve thought .

We answered question after question , some  _ actually  _ about the case , Ryan’s face always lighting up when we got a genuinely intrigued inquiry about it .

He seemed really passionate about this one , and with the facts presented about it — who wouldn’t ?

With the case and the theories being brought fresh to the surface , my mind began to register that lurking feeling in the back of my consciousness , a soft breeze pushing it back to the center . I shifted in my seat as Ryan answered some question about what he thought on the theories , and if he thought one was more probable than the others .

“Well, as much as I’m inclined to agree with what the police have concluded thus far, we all know I can’t help but think about the other theories —“

“At least it’s not aliens.” Shane added, laughing as he took a sip of the water bottle that was idling beside him , looking at Ryan as he screwed the cover back on.

“Yeah, mister ‘if it’s aliens I'm leaving’ .”

“After the way the case was going it wouldn't have surprised me if you mentioned aliens. That’s all I’m saying.” Shane raised his hands defensively, eyes widening a bit.

“And what was said was better ?” I tried, leaning forward and peering over at Shane through the path Ryan made as I butt in.

“No, but it wasn’t aliens.”

Ryan turned to the central camera, shaking his head, his face a blank slate.

Giving a light snicker, I turned back to the laptop’s monitor, looking through the top tweets in the hashtag, going through them to see which one’s we haven’t answered - and the one that would be our final question.

I must’ve been a bit too focused in the moment to feel Ryan’s first nudge, for I blinked when I felt a stronger nudge against my arm. Dragging my focus up, I looked at Ryan, brows furrowed quizzically, a tempered quip on my tiers when -

He and Shane were looking at one of the back monitors ; the one that displayed the live chat as it came in. Ryan said nothing, but merely pointed to it. What had them so discombobulated ?

Looking up from the Twitter feed, I looked to where Ryan and Shane looked like they had seen a ghost —

And my mouth fell agape in the same manner as the boy’s, probably making the perfect mimic shock reaction image.

There in the chat, was the same recurrent message, by the same user. Over and over and over again. My brain could hardly process the message itself, still trying to gain itself from reeling from the moment.

It was almost like there was no one else in the chat — or whoever was doing this had gained full access to it.

Grayson at the desk was frantically trying to change it, refreshing the page and even trying to change a few settings without the stream cutting off but — nothing was working.

A shiver shot down my spine in an instant, my throat instantly drying. My eyes kept following the message as it appeared, scrolling as it spammed the chat. The same question, over and over.

The user seemed to be registered to the platform too, not some spam bot or troll, but a genuine person who was a part of the audience.

**_Watching them._ **

Grayson mumbled something about being unable to block the user, a frustrated sound coming from the desk. Whoever this was — knew there way around the platform , and the internet.

Ryan tried saying something , each time coming up with nothing more than a  sputtering “ Uh —“ 

Shane and I remained silent, and you could hear a pin drop at how silent it was, making the sound of our phones vibrating with countess push notifications all the more prominent. It seemed we were not the only ones who were seeing this, experiencing it.

And it was all live.

On display for anyone to see, to document.

It seemed the person wasn’t going to stop until we recognized them on the stream, gave them the attention they wanted .

I felt sick to my stomach as it churned nauseatingly, the temperature in the air dropping by degrees, becoming denser and thicker as I choked on the inhale, tiers slowly parting.

“User amorpeccatum says live in the chat : you’ve brought yourselves to our attention , and the timer ticks down. Do you think the three of you are free of the vice you ever wish to push away ?”


	3. Chapter 2 - Quod Est Horologium Ticking

We were shocked into silence for what felt like hours, just this tension weighing the air in the room  down alike an anvil. It was heavy , thick and cumulative in our chests . Any added movement or weight would surely crush the three of us . The words felt distant even from my own mouth, lips quivering and the syllables died upon my parted tiers. My brain couldn’t register them , couldn’t fathom just what the  _ fuck  _ was happening .

Even in my own voice, the message sent a shiver down my spine, alike unwanted hands scouring my back like freezing rain ; something no amount of soap could cleanse from my mind , the taste imprinted upon the palate of my tongue .

Something — something was direly wrong. This  _ couldn’t _ have been a prank, of someone foolish enough to even  _ attempt _ something of this caliber. Not with the fact that the  _ entire server  _ had been wiped and taken over .

It was  _ far  _ too intricate to seem like a joke ; who in their right mind would go to such lengths for a joke like that ? And gain what in the end ; a heartfelt lawsuit from Buzzfeed if they ever found out who did it ? It was irrational , and that was saying something given what just happened ; everything was making less and less sense as the seconds passed . 

The boys and I were still silent even after the messages stopped coming and the pings died down , the only sound in the room  was our ragged breaths, forcing themselves from lungs that that otherwise would have shut down ; that’s how distracted and intently silent we all were. The sounds from our phones going off hummed in the air as they steadily crawled to a stop , a consistent sound the only indicator in the vicinity that pointed out any signs of breathing life. No one blinked , no one even dared to move or twitch a sweating digit .

The air was so hot and tense you could sneeze and everyone would drop dead ,  _ that’s  _ how rattled we all were .

“ What — what the  _ fuck  _ was that ?” Finally — finally Ryan’s words rattled into the air , shaking like the rumbling of the aftermath of an earthquake as all the furniture and otherwise stationed pieces settled back to their resting place .

It was a ripple in the air , almost palpable in its totality as the air rushed back into our lungs , as our senses finally caught up to what was happening . It felt like a push to the chest , the weight of everything a harsh shove ; a sputtering cough left my chest .

“ I can run a diagnostics check , but we’ll probably have to shut down the stream .” The crew spoke from behind the trio of cameras , words as shaky as ours . “ We can try and get it back —“

“ Shut it down . Now .” My words , as strong and clear as they were , surprised even me ; Ryan’s and Shane’s heads snapping in my direction , surprise contorting their already ghastly visages .

“ Y/N —“ Ryan cautiously began , but I shook my head , cutting him off .

“ No . I don’t care . I’m not going to risk whatever the fuck just happened again . We can run the diagnostics check and see if we can track the VPN , at least connect it to someone . If not ; at least get it fixed . But we’re done for the night .” Those strong words still hung in the air , weighing like cement upon the tension that the anonymous user had created . It dried and cracked along my syllables , hardening them as the heavy sounds snapped in the air .

I think it was the cumulative nature of such things that stabilized me , anchored me in my seat . But under everyone’s gazes , none of which I met with my own —

My tiers began their quivering dance once again , shaking as my teeth chattered . Clenching my jaw and locking it shut , I took a deep breath ; one which didn’t help as it staggered like a choked sob from my sternum .

“ If we go on air again I’m going to be sick . That — that was  _ not _ okay ; and I don’t think I can handle it again right now .” The crack in the dam of my words should’ve been foreseen , foreshadowed by the white knuckled stage of my hands as they were clasped upon the table , the harsh furrowing of my brows , meeting in the creating crevice of the apex of the bridge of my nose .

I — I couldn’t do it .

I didn’t give them a chance to refute as I stood , the chair I had been sitting in harshly dragging back against the floor ; it’s wooden squeal was the only thing in my pounding ears as I grasped my phone and got up . I tried not to think as I just moved , not giving my body the moment it needed to completely crumble under the face of it all . I felt heat bubbling against the pores of my cheeks as I walked away , knowing the guys’ gazes were on me .

But I wasn’t putting myself in that situation .

Not when —

I felt my phone buzzing in my hand , which shouldn’t have surprised me , given all of ours had been going off for the last several minutes without remorse . But the constant vibration of it , the monotone buzzing in the air —

The light from my lock screen illuminating danced across the glassy appearance of my oculars , the  same ones in which scoured the notifications . 

The notifications being from people replying to something —?

My brain’s gears turned as I tried to remember the last thing I had tweeted , only landing upon the link for the stream when we had first began .

But why reply to that ? Especially after —? 

I halted my footsteps in the middle of the hallway as I opened the slew of replies , Twitter’s bright blue background basking the darkened hallway in an ocean tide , opening to the notifications tab . From what I saw the replies that I was receiving wouldn’t have correlated to the tweet itself .

Scrolling haphazardly I caught better glimpses of the natures of people’s replies , ranging from the all caps , the  _ oh my god’s  _ , to people tagging Ryan and Shane —

I clicked on one of the replies as my heart rate picked up , giving it the momentum it needed to lodge itself in my throat ; scrolling to see the tweets in which they had replied to .

It seemed everyone had been replying to something that was an  _ original _ reply from one of my tweets . Looking at the person who’s response it was , I almost brushed it off as a spam or a troll ; when it came to being an influencer , there were always the comments people made just for the air of rousing attention ; except this time —

It was the content of the tweet that sent that familiar chill down my spine , something I couldn’t quite ignore after what had just transpired in the Post Mortem room .

**_You three make seven ._ **

You three make seven ? Firstly that wasn’t even mathematically correct , nor did it rouse any logical sense . But the replies to this from fans were absolutely nuts , everyone trying to either work it out or notify us .

And the username —

My finger must’ve twitched against the screen , for the tweet the user had replied to flickered into my vision , the familiar faces of Ryan , Shane and I popping in front of my vision .

It  _ wasn’t  _ the tweet for the stream . In fact , it was the tweet for the original episode , one in which the caption read ‘  _ This week we dive to the deep end for the California Vice Case ! I wonder what we’ll uncover ?” _

My brain read the words over and over again , as if I hadn’t written them myself . Or as if my brain was connecting something ; bringing together two very scary realizations . 

It was as if time had slowed , the grains of the hourglass slowing in their singular path downwards towards the darkness of the never ending abyss of wasted time . Everything was doused immediately in this lethargic moment , the never ending train of thought as it snowballed into a bigger issue .

I don’t know which came first — the phone slipping and crashing against the hardwood tile floor of the hallway as it sent haphazard flashes of muted navy blue against the walls ; glass shattering and shards scattering from the screen’s protector, or the curdling scream that ripped mercilessly through my throat , tearing at the layers of my esophagus as it all went dry , my entire body shattering as my knees buckled ; form crumbling entirely . 

I must not have heard the boys approaching , but I didn’t feel my body hit the ground , but rather felt two pairs of arms cushion my trembling limbs , Ryan’s muscular set cradling and lifting as Shane’s was cradling for support as they surrounded me .

“ Hey hey hey it’s okay , it’s just us —!” Ryan’s words showcased how  _ worried  _ he was , the absolute fearful dread drenching his words , even displaying from the way the ends of his fingers softly shook against my flesh . I could feel his gaze searching my form , looking for any external injuries , Shane’s sweeping across the hallway for signs of an intruder .

“ Good thing we followed after you . It wouldn’t have been good if you hit the floor at the rate you were falling .” Shane’s voice almost mirrors Ryan’s in the sheer amount of concern in it , syllables thick and slow , as if he had to focus on speaking them — as if to hold back emotion that was threatening to spill between his tiers .

I couldn’t pull my gaze from where the phone had fallen to the ground , shards of the glass screen protector riddling the floor , glinting softly in the off hand light that refracted upon its clear crystalline surface . Breaths came out in staggered chunks , throat so dry it was hard to swallow ; the lump of my heart lodged in there too tough to push past .

I felt Ryan’s fingers softly brushing my upper arm as him and Shane practically held me upright ; a recurring pattern of movement that my brain could focus on ,  _ anchor  _ me to . It was silent between the three of us as I tried to labor my breathing , trying to push the organ of my heart back down to its home of a ribbed castle ; tried to force my brain to stop and  _ think  _ for a goddamn moment .

“ Why don’t we do something ; get you out of and away from here ? I think we’ve all had a long night and could use something to eat .” Shane’s suggestion is what fully brought me back , his words a crescendo of a soothing security blanket as it encompasses me , something familiar I found actually firmly grasp to .

Him and Ryan were the walls that were beginning to build up around me , my own self far too cracked and rattled to hold anything inside .

“ Yeah — why don’t we three call it a night here and head out somewhere ? _ In public  _ .” Ryan added , emphasizing the public aspect ; as if it would ease the shot nerves currently electrifying my nervous system .

I gave a bit of a rapid pace of a series of nods , giving an affirmative answer to the question than what would’ve probably been the normal . “ Yeah that sounds good . Just — just get me the  _ fuck _ out of here .”

My words were accompanied by a breathless wheeze of a laugh , my gaze finally tearing from the phone as I looked at Shane and Ryan in turn , a small bit presently forced smile upon my quivering lips .

If there was anyone who could help me feel better : it was the boys . And going out with them almost felt like —

“ Great !,” Shane exclaimed, a hand falling from my arm as he raised it excitedly in the air , that contagious goofy grin of his on his face . It was obvious the two were trying not to seem as unnerved as I was , and rather be there for me and help .

Ryan laughed at the overzealous nature of Shane’s motion , a slight shake of his head gently rattling his positioning against my forearm as he spoke , “ It’s a date !”


	4. Chapter 3 - Heat Stroke

A date . . .   _ right _ .

Ryan had to have been kidding ; or frankly using the matter of speech. Right ?

Right . I was thinking  _ way too far  _ into this . That’s what this day was doing to me .

God after the whole afternoon my head was spinning , nothing seemingly making sense anymore. Perhaps it was the fact that the end of the stream had just left me so unhinged , feeling so —  _ exposed ; _ as if something even  _ I  _ didn’t know of was coming to light. Was I guilty of something ? Or was it all a part of the sick game whoever it was was trying to play ? It wasn’t a feeling I could brush off either , just something lightly trickling the back of my neck , a hair’s breadth from the bare flesh above my shirt , the tips of fingers just barely ghosting over the atmosphere of the hair on the back of my neck —

“ Y/N ??” Ryan’s voice broke through my veil of thought , busting the isolating and numbing bubble it had been forming , a shiver running its way down my spinal cord in its waking moment .

Inclining my head affirmatively a few times , I forced a soft smile , bringing my gaze to his as the glass of daydream shattering ; and in the flicker of a passing second I saw it — something hidden behind those dark chestnut hues , fragile like glass yet so,  _ precious _ , alike a soft rare gem . I pondered for a moment though , was there a hidden mine behind that bugling chunk ?

My brows twitched in thought at the sight , but I merely tried brushing it off . It seemed lately I was reading far too into things , and as much as that was  _ good  _ for my job ; it also hindered me in other situations .

Like today. 

“ Yeah sorry , just got lost in my head I guess .” I let out an airy laugh , raising a hand to wave it and his worries away as the smile across my tiers broadened .

I knew the guys were worried as it was — I  _ really  _ didn’t want to give them any more reasons to be concerned . Not after what happened in the hallway . Everything just seemed such a  _ mess _ .

And it seemed to only be piling up on itself .

I felt my protectorless phone screen as my thumb brushed against it from where it laid in my lap , the screen somehow still smooth after taking the plunge to the ground.

Bless screen protectors, right ?

“Well we’re glad to have you back. Who’s ready for some food ?” Shane chimed in from the driver’s seat as he parked the car, tires gnawing at the gravel as it tugged itself into a white lined cage.

Once the car was idling in its space he turned to face me, glancing at Ryan in the passenger seat, before turning it back at me, that air of sereneness about him exuding and encompassing the back. Without a warning he flashed that signature easy going smile of his, right eye moving on it’s own in the shape of a wink.

With the grin still plastered to his face he glanced at Ryan, who sat there, oculars rotating in a circular motion through their sockets, a sigh hissing at the marginal parted entrance of his tiers.

“What ?” Shane questioned, a look of almost mock hurt contorting his countenance dramatically. A hand befell his chest as if Ryan’s eye roll had caused severe damage.

“You and your winks. I’m surprised Y/N hasn’t been scared off. Flirt a less  _ obvious _ , will ya?” Ryan let out another exasperated sigh, gently shaking his head as his gaze fell to the other male beside him. There was almost a hint of  _ anger _ in his words — as if the obviousness of Shane’s  _ accused _ flirting was making him . . .

**_Jealous_ ** ?

The thought of not only that, but the mere thought of Shane or even Ryan having any interest to flirt with me sent heat to my cheeks ; and for once I was thankful for the veil the dark car was providing.

If they had see me in the current state, and after everything tonight, they’d surely file a report to get me transferred.

If what happened earlier wasn’t enough of a reason to do so .

I blinked as I came back into the tail end of the boy’s bickering, only catching what Shane was saying.

“Aww do you want one too Ry?” His words were teasing, yet he acted before Ryan could huff out any words. That smile of Shane’s was wide berthed as he turned his head to our other male companion, shooting another signature wink in his direction.

One to which Ryan scoffed at, cheeks puffed out as he looked away ; it seemed even in his irked state , it flustered the male a bit as well . Either Shane’s winks just had that effect , o r —

Such roused a laugh from Shane, his goofy demeanor focusing back on me, hand falling to anchor itself against the car seat .

“Now, let’s go get some food, huh ?” 

Those were the last words he left us with as he swiveled back around in his seat and killed the engine, slipping the key from the ignition, using his free hand to unlock his door. The metal gave as he unlocked the doors, a warm summer breeze wafting into the cab of the vehicle, the warm weather always a nice Linus blanket , even if it could be suffocating at times .

Shane left us speechless as he exited the car, not bothering to see if we were following.

Ryan mumbled something unintelligible under his breath with a slight sigh, though there was a prick of a smile ghosting upon the edges of his lips.

Ryan was the second to leave the car, mind seemingly somewhere else as he stepped from it, leaving the cab completely empty except me and the weight of the world .

My mind was just spinning, so many thoughts swirling about it alike a tsunami in the middle of the ocean, debris and oceanic creatures getting caught up in the eye of the storm.

Still trailing behind the storm of my mind, I opened my own door, stepping out, making sure to give it a good push to shut as I turned to the boys ; both of whom had their attention drawn on me.

Under this parking garage light, basked in an almost cautionary orange yet mood auburn color ; their dual toffee sets of oculars on me -

I swallowed hard, clearing my throat. I felt the grip my digits on my phone tighten, drops of perspiration beginning to make my hands clammy. I felt my heartbeat kick up , a shaky exhale withering last my tiers . I felt my insides almost squirm in the moment , stomach clenching .

Under their gazes like this, after that conversation —

_ No _ . I was doing it again. Reading far too much into a situation.

I was clearly too damn strung up to keep up the mental energy for the usual banter between the three of us, trying to analyze every little damn detail .

“Y/N ?” Shane waved a hand in front of my face, causing a few rapid blinks to rouse me back to the present, velveteen lashed curtains opening once again as my vision cleared at the two boys once again.

“You sure you’re going to be okay ?” Ryan asked, that worry seeping back into his voice. He took a few steps back towards me and the car, a hand almost holding itself out towards me ; the fabric of his sleeves shifting with the movement , the rolled up cuffs perched upon his upper bicep bulged , curving and shaping his muscular arm .

I nodded, perhaps a bit too fast , dragging my eyes away from the outstretched arm , “Yeah of course. I need this. After everything it’s just hard not to let my brain wander.” I flashed a smile at the boys, trying ever so fiercely to make sure they weren’t overzealous in their worry.

It seemed to work, for now, as both boys nodded in confirmation, turning and moving towards the restaurant. With a relieved exhaling breath that I hadn’t realized I had been holding back , I hastily moved to follow them.

 

****

 

Dinner seemed to go by with an easing breeze, just spending time with the boys. There was something about sitting in a room full of people that was, given the circumstances, oddly comforting.

But knowing I had Shane and Ryan here was perhaps comforting most of all.

Not to mention just being in the same air of safety with the two always pushed me back into my groove .

We had just been served the appetizers, fooling around and joking about like we usually did —when I felt that familiar shiver down my spin, that icy tendril shooting through my veins like an adrenaline shot ; panic immediately surfacing .

All air left my lungs as I tried to pass it off as a cough, grabbing my drink and taking a swig from the straw, the smooth cold liquid sliding down my newly parched throat. The ice in the crystalline glad gave a harsh slosh of protest ; perhaps the only indicator of the sudden movement .

However it didn’t alarm the boys as they began to dig into the chips and salsa, all but next to making a mess of it all.

Thankfully there were plates — and I had asked for extra plates.

After working with Shane and Ryan for a few years ; you kind of got used to their habits, especially during meals. Mixing having a good time with being hungry always gave interesting results .

They  _ did  _ have to spend nights in hotels and travel all over creation for the Supernatural seasons after all. And even behind the camera, they were all good friends.

I tried laughing the feeling off, letting the chiming sound of my own amused sound drown out the increased heart hammering in my chest, banging and vibrating against the cushion of the ribbed cage that protected it , the muscles around it pushing and twitching , tissue pushing blood faster through my system .

I could all but feel the organ in my throat.

But despite my efforts, I couldn’t brush it off.

Trying not to drag any attention to myself I added a few chips to my plate, watching as the others poked fun at one another as they usually did, letting my eyes glance about.

It was normal ; just looking about, taking in the high light fixtures hanging from the wooden rafters, the spherical bulbs exposed as the cone of the protector burned brightly. Moving on to the cool color palette of the setting, the dark wood of the bar and the tales , the deep vermilion of the booth cushion, the plush way they felt the longer you sat in them, never causing an aching feeling. The way the waiters and waitresses busted about, working long shifts yet still having a smile on their faces.

To the window, looking out onto the night California landscape -

A figure . . . seemingly decked out in nothing but darkness, veiled by none other than the shadows. Not even the limelight of the moon could even for a moment dictate who it was, whether the extra shadows were such that as they were or . . .  some _ thing  _ else.

But there was no mistaking where their gaze, where their attention, would be aimed towards.

It seemed these days everyone had something to fear .

The temperature in the room dropped by sharp degrees, a chill drafting through the entirety of the space like an early morning fog. Time too , seemed to almost halt, everything moving within a slow clear jello of thick atmospheric pressure.

  
Despite the environment, there was not a moment other than this that felt shrouded in complete and utter loneliness.

Something was direly wrong.

The feeling of my heart in my throat only worsened at the sight, my entire palate going dry and stale as I nearly choked on my inhale.

“You okay ?” Ryan’s brows were furrowed as he looked at me, that familiar jewel shining in his eyes from earlier, the amber light catching it, hardening his chestnut hues to a molten lava tone, solidifying and aging the bronze stone until it was a captivating golden hue, looking back at me.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Despite the joke obviously placed within his words, there was no humor in Shane’s words, rather that webbing of concern that seemed to tie the boy’s demeanor together as they focused on me.

My eyes tore from the outside world for a moment, forcing myself to keep my gaze upon the other two, trying to just focus on my breathing and ignore what I had seen . It  _ had  _ to have been nothing, just a passerby or patron out for a smoke.

Yeah it had to have been nothing.

**_N o t h i n g ._ **

“You’re really worrying us.” Ryan’s words were low, subdued and mellowed out by the pulsing voices of the rest of the room, the bustling around them almost not even connected to their booth ; it was like there was a clear glass door, and they were on the outside looking in, only wishing they could be on the inside.

“Sorry.” The word was nearly choked out, a sigh ravaging my already dry throat as it fell from my trachea, a hand moving to run down my face. I could feel the restlessness wearing me down, weighing like twin anvils on my shoulders, a metal bar connecting them across the apex of my spinal cord.

Seeing that figure outside, the tweet, the stream , that  _ damn case  _ —

I felt it, the moment everything crushed, crashing down and taking me down with it. It was this sudden tidal wave , cresting with intensity that took my breath away in a snap , a ragged gasp dying upon my tiers. I let out a cough, trying to swallow the newly formed lump in my throat, but it was stuck .

It felt like I was in between a rock and a hard place with a gun to my head.

A visual that was rather fitting, given the occasion.

Even with the marginally humoring thought, I felt the world spinning around me, time edging slower and slower. I could feel Shane and Ryan’s gazes upon me, could feel the sudden heat rushing in the room like the onslaught of a heat wave.

Everything was blurring , spinning more and more rapidly as I moved, but I had to get  _ out _ .

I stood, despite the world almost blacking out on me, my hand gripping the table. I think Ryan or Shane tried to say something to me or even follow , but everything felt lethargic , thick and condensed as if I was underwater.

I needed air, and I needed it  **now** .

In a few blinks I was outside, gasping for air as the warm air surrounded me, rushing into my lungs. It may be summer in California, but at least it was cooler than it was in the restaurant, even despite the air conditioner they had on.

It was like being inside a caged oven.

But — being outside was much better.

Sighing, I felt my back hit the restaurant front, the brick scraping my skin through the clothes I wore. A hand moved to run down my face again , trying to regain any semblance of what was left of my dignity, trying to loosen the fear constricting the entirety of my body .

Everything had just been  _ so much _ .

Either I was frankly losing my damn mind at this point or something —

I felt the eyes of someone looking at me again, the same icy tendril grip down my spinal cord.

Looking up ; it was a wonder I didn’t scream in that moment . Perhaps it was from his dry my throat was ; or how I felt if I had spoken I surely would’ve been sick .

That figure — it was clearly a some _ one _ rather than a some _ thing _ . Their gaze was directly on me, their whole physique in my direction . So fucking  _ close . _

**_Too close ._ **

I felt my heart in my throat as my abdomen clenched and churned, the world beginning to spin again. I felt panic engulf me like a vice grip, suffocating any possible chance of air gasping through my lungs. 

It was nothing — I tried to convince myself , tried to tell myself .

It was  _ California  _ for fucks sake ; there was always someone about at all hours of the day .

But —

It was far too much of a coincidence for it to be just nothing . Not after what happened .

No —

The last thing I remember in the sea of gravity pulling me down with it as the world turned topsy turvy — was seeing the figure take a step forward.


	5. Chapter 4 - Something Stirring

The world came back within a sudden burst of darkness, air sucking into my dry lungs like a rush of roaring water once the levee breaks . Immediately sitting up, coughs sputtered from my chapped tiers, forcing harsh exhales to be wheezes rather than labored breaths.

My heart was instantly a race track , each thudding a squealing set of tires making a lap . All I remembered was warm suffocating air outside the restaurant and seeing that —  _ figure. _

The world began spinning again ; I felt like I was going to pass out again .

“Hey hey, it’s okay. You’re home, and we’re here.” Ryan’s familiar deep octave strums against my eardrum, my eyes frantic to find the real life source of the voice. It fell upon the other end of the couch as Ryan approached, hands softly jutting out as he took a seat beside me ; form ledged on the edge of the cushions.

“What , happened ?” The words were a hoarse croak against my dry esophagus , stuttered as the oxygen rushed to vocalize my shaky disposition .

“ After you left the table it only took Ryan and I about thirty seconds to find you outside , about to drop .” Shane speaks up from where he’s leaning against the doorless wall .

“Yeah, and thankfully we got there when we did, or else you would’ve probably been injured more than just heat exhaustion .” Ryan added, features scrunching to showcase the worry furrowing along his brow.

I feel the trickle of guilt lining my veins as the two of them speak, my head bowing as my gaze takes a sideways hike.

“I’m sorry that happened I —“

“After the day’s events, there’s really no need to apologize, Y/N. Today wasn’t an easy day , especially when everything was happening all  _ live _ . Ryan and I just want to make sure you’re okay, because  _ that _ is our top priority.  **_Always_ ** .” 

Shane’s words rattled me from the sinking pit of quicksand my despair was dragging me towards . My gaze lifted, hues moving to connect with the sharp gaze of the long legged male.

Even in the flush of the dim lighting in the room, soft flourescent lighting being casted from the kitchen behind Shane and the light of the moonlight behind me ; I could feel the intensity of his gaze, only further driving his words home.

Tiers were agape as words died upon my palate, mouth entirely drying like a barren wasteland under such a look.

Thankfully Ryan also butted in.

“What he said. Making sure you’re safe and sound is important. We’re all a team here, we got to make sure everyone is in the same place, and that we’re  _ together _ .”

I felt Ryan’s hand befall my leg, the fabric of my pants shifting as the protective palm staked claim to the area.

Despite the weight of something else behind it all, I felt comforted, a wave of calm encompassing my form as my heartbeat finally slowed.

A breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding in exhaled, my shoulders loosening, bones practically rattling against muscle and tendon filled sleeves .

Whether it was the boys’ words or the hand on my leg , or even a combination, I knew they meant it.

“Thank you. Truly. I know today hasn’t been easy for  _ any _ of us, and I just want to make sure you two know I’m very grateful to have you , and for making sure I didn’t smash my head into the pavement.”

I let my words be followed by a light chuckle, my head shaking a bit ; a meek attempt at lightening the air. Between their gazes and Ryan’s hand practically burning into my leg — I could feel the heat in the room rising.

Looking between the two after I moment, I managed to catch Shane’s gaze ; it flickered between Ryan and the hand on me. The second I looked at him, his gaze moved, meeting mine.

Even in this lighting I could see it : jealousy. The slight sheen of it against his forehead , the twitching of the curve of his brows, the edges of his lips downcasting. The way his hues were marginally narrowed upon seeing that hand splayed across my leg.

Before I could say anything or even try to process it any more, Shane cleared his throat, pushing off from where he was against the wall, approaching the chair that was adjacent to the couch.

“Well about tomorrow, we can always reschedule or tell them —“

“No,” I firmly shake my head, cutting him off . It was one thing to be rattled for the rest of the day ; it was another to let it hinder my work ethic.

And I wasn’t about to let that happen and start now; not after everything I’ve built over these last few years.

“I’m sure with some rest I’ll be fine for tomorrow. We’ve been planning this with them for weeks ; I’m not going to let something stupid like this stomp on that ; especially since I’ve been looking forward to it myself .” The words are hurried to get out , and I practically stumble over my words , as if getting them out quicker would sate the situation .

A weak smile even accompanies the words , my shoulders turning as I look at Shane , turning back around to glance at Ryan as well .

“ Are you sure —?” Ryan asks , that sheet of worry still plastered to his face , words slow as they drawled from his lips .

I nod once , that smile gaining energy in its traction as my tiers spread fully apart , a hint of teeth even glistening in the limelight of the moon .

“ Well , if you say so , we’ll take your word for it . Why don’t Ry and I leave you to get some rest . And if you need us , don’t hesitate to call , okay ? We’ll come right away if you need us .”

Shane spoke up from behind me , a sound of shifting fabric hooking my attention . My gaze moves to flicker behind my shoulder when I feel one of Shane’s hands land upon it , fingers softly cupping the rounded pivot of the shoulder bone .

Right under his touch felt aflame , my entire left side encompassed in the heat of the two of them touching various spots, anchoring me in place . It was a comforting gesture for sure , but —

My mind was racing ; my eyes furiously blinking back to focus .

I inclined my head again , almost too quickly to the point where I felt like a bobble head . I could only hope that they didn’t notice how  _ off  _ I was , or if they did , only chalked it up to the unnerving night .

But in that moment , underneath their twin gazes and touches ; I felt the stirring of wind upon the flowers of a once stable tree .

 

********

 

“Today’s episode of  _ Worth It _ is actually quite special.” Steven hummed as he spoke, him and Andrew glancing at one another,  a flicker of something passing between the two ; a glint of mischief in the nighttime air .

“You’re probably wondering why we’re standing outside an establishment that not only seems rather abandoned, but in the middle of the night.” Andrew brought his gaze back to the camera stationed in front of him and Steven, a bit of hesitation drawing out his words.

“Well that’s because where we’re eating our food at tonight : is  **_haunted_ ** . Today’s episode of  _ Worth It _ is going to be seeing if eating at a place that is supposedly haunted is not only good in its food, but if it’s worth the price point in which it’s sold it. And  _ since _ it’s haunted,” Steven trailed off, gaze looking off camera,

“We brought along some special guests to help us out.” Andrew finished for him, his gaze moving in the same trajectory as Steven’s.

“We’d like to welcome the ghoul hunters of our friend group : Shane, Ryan and Y/N of  _ Buzzfeed Unsolved _ .”

“Bold of you to assume we’re friends.” Ryan snickered as the trio approached , that broad smile of his tugging back his tiers, dark hues lighting up with amusement.

He thought he was  _ hilarious . _

“Oh that’s right, we’re in a fight.” Steven’s words were an almost disappointed sigh, a hand dramatically falling to his chest. A ghost of a smile flickered across his tiers as he looked away from us, pulling his gaze instead to Andrew.

These four were going to be the death of me.

Taking my stance between Ryan and Shane, I lightly swat Ryan’s arm as he crossed them over his chest, the muscle barely even giving a jiggle in retaliation to my attack, instead staying static against the tightness of the tee’s short sleeves.

“Cut it out. We’re  _ guests _ ya know.” I teasingly scold Ryan, head pacing back and forth indignantly, giving a soft sigh. A widened look that read ‘can you believe this?’’ was shot in Shane’s direction, only met with a light snicker and a loose raise of his broad shoulders. His hand fell to my shoulder in a comforting manner, that charismatic air about him instantly engulfing the air, warming it and softening it tenfold.

My mind flickered to the night before , moments before the boys left ; I felt heat rush to my face like a fever .

Turning back to facing forward after flashing Shane a quivering grin , I caught Ryan’s titled gaze lingering across mine, quickly looking back as I spotted his gaze on me ; as if I had caught him doing something he shouldn’t have been doing .

_ Had I ? _

“Discourse aside, why don’t we go get some ghastly treats?” Andrew cut in, that friendly grin of his tearing apart his tiers across a stubble riddled visage, gaze flickering between the guys and I.

The pun elicited a chuckle from my sternum, mixed with Shane’s and Ryan’s as well, though Ryans’ sounded more like a sigh than anything else .

However — Ryan’s tensing arms didn’t go undetected by my vision.

 

********

 

The five of us sat at the table as we normally would in our own separate settings, with Shane on the viewer’s far left, and Steven on the far right ; Ryan, myself, and Andrew in between.

“Now, tonight we have a whole slew of things to try. Since we’re not comparing price points but rather the price to the place — this is going to be get interesting.” Steven spoke as he looked at the camera, looking between the group of us afterward. 

“I don’t think any of us are complaining about getting to eat a lot of food.” Andrew cut in, giving a short laugh. “ Unless ,” he added , head slowly turning as he eyed Ryan , Shane and I , “ We’re afraid of what could come with them .”

His statement was met with affirming nods from the rest of us, a few rumbles sounding in the air, only eliciting more laughs from the group. Ryan merely huffed at Andrew’s joke , Shane snickering as he shook his head .

“ The only ghost that comes with food I’m scared of is the  _ Phantom Gourmet . _ ”

Steven held his hands up in defeat, a smile dancing across his countenance ; and air of a laugh wheezing out with his exhale . “Well then, let’s get into it , shall we ?”

And after what felt like a seemingly never ending five course meal, the five of us groaned as we sat at the table, a plethora of empty plates slightly organized into a neat pile in front of us.

“Man I got to admit, for the supposed spooks this is some damn good food.” Andrew piped up, nodding as his gaze latched onto one of the several cameras that was constantly panning the group, carotid every moment , every expression ,  _ everything  _ .

“Or they just really good advertisement. I don’t think we’re gonna see a ghost eating this stuff.” Shane snorted from his end of the table, elbow resting on its surface as  fingers scratched at a dusting of a scruff riddled chin

“So you admit ghosts are real then ?” Ryan spoke up, head raising from its resting place against the table, seemingly sleepy brows raising as he blinked the world back into focus ; a free hand grabbing the black framed glasses perched in front of him, the other running itself through unkempt disheveled dark tresses .

“ **_No_ ** . Ghosts  _ aren’t _ real Ryan; that was part of my point.” Shane grumbled, brows furrowing harshly as he shook his head, his own glass framed eyes looking at his fellow co-host.

“But you didn’t specify. Therefore that’s a point for the Boogaras.” Ryan smirked, giving a triumphant raise of his head, a gleam shining in those caramel hues of his.

Shane sighed, shaking his eyes. “I didn’t realize  had to  _ specify,  _ Ryan. Either way you're not winning because ghosts aren’t real.” Shane raised both arms, giving a wave of his hands, turning to the cameras with a nonchalant loose shrug.

“And if we find something here ?” Ryan challenged, that determined edge coming to his voice.

“That’s a big  **if** there, Ry. And  **if** we do, then I’ll change my opinion. But you’re gonna have to do a lot more than a gust of wind through the spirit box.” Shane turned back to the other as he spoke, his gaze flickering behind Ryan to me, giving a soft shake of his head.

Seeing the other’s gaze flickering, Ryan turned to me, a hand moving to my shoulder. “Well we got two against one in this group, so we’re  _ already _ winning.” Ryan turned his visage fully towards me then in that moment, that teasingly playful look dancing across his face ; the same look he always got when him and Shane started bickering.

Before Shane could speak up Ryan laughed, his left eye fluttering in an attempted wink.

It was quick, but it was there.

For someone who didn’t like the act of winking — he sure did it a lot in my presence.

A comment was bubbling up in my tiers when i heard Andrew scoff behind me, clearing his throat a moment. “Before we get demonetized, why don’t we start the investigation part of our journey ?”  

His words were followed by  _ his _ hand moving to rest upon my other shoulder, gaze practically boring into Ryan’s. His touch was different than Ryan’s ; not in a personal protective manner, not with the slight weight of Ryan’s hand making sure I knew it was there, but rather like a ghostly reminder I wasn’t alone.

As if that hand knew something bad was going to happen. 

If I had a superpower, it would probably be able to see the sparks that were igniting between the two’s gazes. Even if i couldn’t see it, I could sure as hell feel the rising tension between the two. It was practically palpable in the air, the heat more so than just the ventilation in the establishment.

“Guys.” Steven’s voice broke through the male cage trapping me like a whip cracking the air, both of them simultaneously removing their hands from my respective shoulders. “Let’s take a walk through the place and see what ghastly friends we run into.”

The way he spoke, it didn’t seem like much of a question.

I was grateful for the chance to get up, one I immediately took ; the air in the room felt too electrified, too charged for me to sit still without fear of choking.

Getting up, I gestured to one of the camera crew, indicating I wanted them to follow me ; I figured I would make my sudden departure seem productive, and go talk to the manager about these supposed spooky sightings.

The manager was of stock build, and couldn’t have been more than 40, 35 max. His apron was pristine, hands devoid of any gloves, noting he must’ve just finished in the kitchen.

“The sightings started around the first week or so of me opening up shop here . This was around 4 years ago now , so it’s all been pretty ,  _ hectic . _ ”

The manager nervously looked into the camera for a moment , gaze lingering before flickering back to me . The weight of his gaze was friendly , shy under the lens of the limelight of the prospect of thousands seeing him and his establishment .

Nervously he wiped his hands on his apron , flashing a smile . 

“ And because of the strange occurrences that happened when guests , it drew people here , correct ?” I tilted my head a few degrees , that formal tone wafting into my speech .

I guess being around Ryan and his overvoice announcer tone has rubbed off on me .

The manager gave a firm singular nod . “ Exactly. Since I’m so used to working late night shifts , I wanted a place that was affordable and something someone like me , who gets off work past any time restaurants are open , could go to . And because of the long late night hours , it drew not only customers — but a few apparitions .

I’ve had reports of customers  _ and  _ employees seeing shadowmen roaming the halls near the bathrooms , the kitchen staff have reported things going missing out of thin air ; it was just a lot . At first I was nervous you know , I didn’t want to lose business . But for some reason , it  fascinated people like yourself , and here we are .” He nodded as he spoke , a smile gliding across his parting tiers . It seemed he was warming up to the attention as he told his story .

It was also evident the amount of pride he held himself with . A self - made late night restaurant near the outskirts of L.A. ; even  _ I  _ had to admit how impressive it was .

But how much did the ghosts match the food in the impressiveness was the question at hand .

Listening to him talk , I added a few hums of indications of my listening , a few nods here and there as well . Even as I felt the rest of the group approaching finally , my attention never wavered from the manager .

“ Well why don’t we start with the bathrooms then ? See what we can find .” I heard Ryan’s voice from nearly behind my right ear , the soft scuffle as his shoes stopped on the tiled floor .

The manager gave a nod to Ryan, outstretching his hands, motioning in the direction we should start moving as he moved to lead the group.

I waited until everyone else besides Ryan and I were in tow, bringing up the back as the camera crew followed the others.

Without even so much as a glance in Ryan’s direction I followed, not noticing the hand moving towards me until it was against my arm, lightly halting me.

“Can we talk for a minute ?” Ryan’s words were low, soft ; as if it were Christmas Eve and he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

Pausing, I let out a short breath, accompanied by a nod. “Yeah of course ; what’s up Ry ?”

The hand twitched against my forearm before it fell from its perch, Ryan shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he slung his chiseled arms over his chest, the fabric tightening against the tensing muscles.

“I want to apologize for earlier. With Andrew, I mean. I guess after yesterday my protectiveness just kind of jumped ship and commanded the tide,” his words were still low, gaze practically looked at everything but me.

“Just,” he continued, “I don’t want something to happen to you, whether yesterday happened or not. You mean a lot to  **me** , to  _ Unsolved _ , and we just want to look out for one another.” His words quickened during the second half, gaze finally lifting as he met my gaze.

A gaze in which I could see that precious rare gem of emotion glittering through, a soft topaz nestled between toffee rock.

I could feel my heart rise in my throat, breath slightly hitching as it sharply lagged between my teeth.

The way he phrased it, how he added some bits after the initial fact of what he originally said —

I tried not to overthink it too much, tried to not let my brain go haywire as it had the night before ; I  _ definitely _ didn’t want another incident to happen. I flashed him a genuine smile, my turn of bringing a hand to perch atop his shoulder.

With the flash of a smile, my left eye dipped, shooting the fellow host a wink as a chuckle roused in my butterfly infested chest.

“Don’t worry Ry, I get it ; Let’s just chalk it up to the Ricky Goldsworth in you jumping out.”

 


End file.
